


Kodoku ni Nayumu

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Series: Despair of an Inkling [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cliffhanger solved, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sequel to story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Title means 'Suffering from Loneliness'Sequel to Yoitowarui no Ningyo2 years after Aoi's presume suicide, Neroli decided that it was best and go look for him. Mario and Young Link goes with her. Then, they found out Aoi's fate...And that his fate would no longer be a mystery.Do not read this if you have not done the World of Light





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Aoi's presume suicide. Neroli was sitting in her room. She still loves Aoi. No matter what.

She remembered that day so well.

_He jumped off the cliff and fell. As he was falling, he smiled. All of the suffering and pain he had would fade forever. He shed a tear as he fell. Before he could hit the ground, he felt a weird feeling. He looked at himself. He was dissolving into ink. He smiled and waited for him to fully dissolve._

_Neroli saw this and she screamed. "NO! AOI!" Neroli screamed._

Neroli shook her head. Her remembering this memory causes her so much pain. It was really so painful for her to see the boy she loved jump off the cliff and probably hit the ground and dissolved into ink and the ink going to the sky.

A day after Aoi's presume suicide, Master Hand held a funeral for him. Everybody attended to it except Ganondorf. Neroli's hands balled into fists. She will make Ganondorf pay for making Aoi suffer and then he jumped off. She punched the wall out of frustration. She sighed. She looked around her room.

She looked at her bag. She was going out to go look for him. She thought he died but she then thought he is alive and that he is somewhere. She was 14 when it happened. Now she is 16.

She put on the bag. In her bag was a orange colored notebook, a blue pen, her weapons just in case, water bottles, and food just in case while on her search she gets hungry on the way. After getting everything ready, she headed out.

Before leaving, she left a note. After leaving it, she left. "You ready, Neroli?" Young Link asked. Neroli nodded. "What about you and Mario, Young Link?" Neroli asked. "I'm ready." Young Link replied. "So am I." Mario replied.

After confirming they were ready, they left the mansion and went to go looking for Aoi. "Are you sure he is alive, Neroli?" Young Link asked. "I mean, no one has found him."

"I know, right?" Mario replied. "In fact, there hasn't been a sign of Aoi anywhere." Neroli nodded. "I know you guys think that but I know he is probably alive out there somewhere." Neroli replied to the both of them.

Mario and Young Link shrugged at each other and followed Neroli. They even knew that Aoi might be alive out there.

Somehow, somewhere, Aoi might be alive.

Neroli wanted to find answers. She wanted to find answers that if Aoi was truly dead or not. She didn't want him dead. She loved him. The moment they danced, her heart melted. She fell for him. She didn't care if he disguised himself as a handsome prince. She will always love him. Even if he wasn't handsome or not. Actually, scratch that out.

Neroli knew he was handsome, even without the prince disguise. She loved him of who he is. Neroli knew that Aoi was a gentle boy that really cared for everyone, including her. After all, they were in love with each other. Until Ganondorf had to ruin it all. Neroli knew that Aoi might be alive. Somewhere out there. It's just that it may be hard to find him since he was driven to despair at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neroli, Young Link, and Mario managed to find Aoi.

Neroli, Mario, and Young Link kept looking for Aoi. They didn't even see a sight of him. "Crap." Young Link said. "We're gonna have to keep looking, do we?"

Mario nodded. "Yep. To be honest, I miss Aoi." Mario said. "He put a smile to everybody's faces." Young Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, especially all the matches he did." Young Link. "In fact, Master Hand said that he was a good fighter along with Neroli and other Inklings."

Neroli stopped and looked at Young link. "Master Hand said that?" Neroli asked. Young Link nodded. "Yeah. I was talking to him and he said that." He replied.

Mario looked around. "What's this?" Mario said and picked it up. Aoi's Splattershot! "Neroli, I found something that belongs to Aoi!" Mario said, which caused Neroli to stop. She turned around to see Aoi's Splattershot in Mario's hands.

"Isn't that Aoi's Splattershot?" Young Link said. "Yeah!" Neroli said. "Thank you, Mario!" Mario nodded. "No problem!"

Young Link turned on his flashlight. "Hey, Neroli?" Young Link asked. "Yeah, Young Link?" Neroli replied. "I see footprints." Young Link replied. Neroli flashed her flashlight at it. Young Link was right. There is footprints.

But what could these lead to though?

"Let's follow them to see what these will lead us to." Neroli said. Young Link and Mario nodded and they followed the footprints.

Mario looked around. It seemed that the footprints had taken them to a beautiful forest. All the flowers looked beautiful. Suddenly, they bumped into Palutena. "Palutena! Hello!" Neroli said. "Hello, Neroli, Mario, and Young Link." Palutena replied. "What are you guys doing up this late?"

"We decided to go look for Aoi." Young Link replied. "We believe that he is still alive somewhere." Palutena's smile fell into a small frown of concern. "Palutena? Is something wrong?" Mario asked to the concerned goddess of light.

"Um...well, yes." Palutena said. "In case you haven't notice...I..." Palutena trailed off. "You what?" Young Link asked. "Do you know something about Aoi, do you?" Neroli asked.

Palutena nodded. "Yes, I do." She replied. It looked like she regained determination to tell them. She moved a giant bush to show them. All of them gasped.

_There he was._

Aoi was in a glass coffin. He was wearing a white gown. His hands were on his chest. He looked like a dead person in a coffin. Neroli ran to the glass coffin. She saw Aoi's face closely. He was 16 like her. "You don't mind if I remove the glass?" Neroli asked to Palutena. She nodded and Neroli removed the glass gently with the help of Palutena, Young Link, and Mario.

She touched his skin. His skin felt so soft. He woke up slowly. "N...Neroli...?" He said, trying to wake up. Neroli then hugged him. She was so close to tears right now.

"Aoi...I missed you so much!" Neroli said and she began crying. Aoi was a little dizzy. Mario also joined in the hug. "We thought you died, Aoi." Mario said. Young Link joined too. "When we heard about you jumping off the cliff, we thought you died and that we would never see you again." Young Link added in.

Aoi then remembered it all. He hugged them back too. "I missed you guys too...!" Aoi said as he began crying softly. Palutena smiled as she watched the happy reunion.

"So...you guys aren't mad?" Aoi asked. "No. And we never will be." Mario replied with a smile. Aoi smiled at them back. "What about you, Neroli?" Aoi asked to her. "I'm not mad, Aoi." Neroli replied. "Because I love you."

Aoi smiled even more. "I love you too, Neroli." And with that, Aoi kissed Neroli's lips. Neroli kissed back. "Get a room, you too." Young Link said with a grin. Mario nodded in agreement.

"Mind if I carry you, Aoi?" Neroli asked. Aoi blushed a little but nodded. "Of course." And with that, Neroli picked him up.

Mario, Young Link, and Palutena followed her as she carried Aoi back to the Smash mansion.

Aoi suddenly clutched on Neroli's shirt. "Is...Is Ganondorf...gone...?" Aoi asked. "Ever since you jumped off the cliff, he left and never returned." Palutena replied. Aoi let go of Neroli's shirt and they continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love between Aoi and Neroli gets stronger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Mentions of lemon here.

Once they got back in the Smash mansion, everyone was still asleep. Mario and Young Link decided to head to bed. Palutena also decided to head to bed too. Once saying goodnight to them, Neroli showed Aoi his room after 2 years.

Aoi looked around. It hasn't changed yet. Aoi laid on the bed gently. Neroli then closed the door. Unknown to Aoi, she locked it. It looked like she was planning something.

"Hey, Aoi...Close your eyes." Neroli said quietly. Aoi looked at her. "Why?" He asked. "Just...just do it, please..." She replied. Aoi made a frown but followed her orders.

Neroli blushed. They both were 16. So they can...

Neroli removed her shorts after she removed her shoes and socks. She removed her shirt and her bra. The only thing she was wearing was a cream colored underwear. She got on top of Aoi. Aoi sort of winced when he felt her get on top of him.

"You...You may look now." Neroli said, seeing that her confidence was coming back. Aoi opened his eyes to see Neroli on top of him. His eyes widened. "N-Neroli? Why are you just in your underwear?" Aoi asked to her.

Neroli then kissed him. "Please, Aoi..." She asked. "I want you to do this on me...please..." Neroli begged him. Aoi just stared at her. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Of course." He said and with that, he kissed her. She kissed back. She ended up in the bottom while Aoi ended up in the top.

_Let's just say, they had a good time._

* * *

Aoi and Neroli fell asleep after they did it.  As they slept, fighters walked around the Smash mansion. Aoi then woke up. He looked at Neroli. "Neroli, wake up." He said quietly. It was enough for her to hear, because she woke up.

"Good morning, Aoi." She said happily. Aoi smiled. "Good morning to you too, Neroli." He replied.

After they got ready after a shower together (which was very hard since Inklings are weak to water), they headed out. However, in a embarrassing moment. Pit then noticed Aoi and ran while yelling through doors. "Aoi's alive, everyone!" Pit yelled. "He's alive!"

Everybody heard it. "What?" Everybody said and started to run to Aoi's room. Aoi smiled, anxious. Neroli did the same. Aoi covered himself with his hands as Neroli also tried to hide him.

It was too late though. For that everybody was at Aoi's room. "Aoi, you're alive!" Toon Link said and gave a noogie. Aoi laughed from that. "We thought you died!" Marth said.

Everybody gave Aoi a hug. Aoi accepted those hugs. Suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came in. "Silence!" Master Hand yelled. Everybody stopped. "What is going on here? Hee hee hee!" Crazy Hand said with a laugh.

Everybody moved away to reveal Aoi. "Aoi...you're alive?" Master Hand asked. "Palutena saved me before I could hit the ground when I jumped off the cliff." Aoi explained. "That's why I dissolved into ink before hitting the ground. If I did, I would have died and not be standing here."

Master and Crazy Hand stared. They would hug him if they were humans. But instead, they just did a thumbs up. "We are glad to have you back again, Aoi." Master Hand said.

"Would you like to be in the roster again? Hee hee hee!" Crazy Hand said. "Of course!" Aoi said. "I miss being part of the roster."

Everybody started clapping and cheering. "Then welcome back to the roster, Aoi!" Master Hand said.

Aoi smiled and Neroli hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love gets deeper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a lemon in this chapter. In addition, mentions of Link x Joker (No, not the Batman one. The Joker from Persona 5).

After that whole celebration outside Aoi's room, Aoi headed to Delfino Plaza with Neroli. "You missed so much after 2 years, Aoi." Neroli said. "I did...I'm so sorry, Neroli." Aoi said. "No, it's fine." Neroli replied to him. She kissed him and he kissed back.

They decided to head to the mall that was left of Delfino Plaza. Let's just say, they went on a shopping spree.

They decided to head back after the shopping spree. When they ended the shopping spree, it was 8:30 PM. They went to the mall at 7:39 PM. Once Aoi and Neroli headed inside Aoi's room and once Aoi closed and locked the door, Neroli kissed him. Aoi dropped the shopping bags.

Neroli kept kissing him. Aoi kissed back with the same force Neroli is using to kiss him back. "Do it, Aoi." Neroli said. "A-are you sure, Neroli?" Aoi asked to her. She nodded very quickly. "Yes, Aoi." She replied to him. "I know we did it last night but I want more. I guess you can say that...that I want to be together with you...forever."

Those words made tears come to Aoi's eyes. He began crying silently. Neroli noticed them and her face filled with panic. "I'm sorry! Did I do som-" Neroli said but was cut off. "N-No. It's just that..." Aoi said while choking on his sobs. "No one has ever said that to me before. Not even that evil Ganondorf. And Neroli, I want to be with you. Together forever."

Now these words make Neroli want to cry alongside him, so she did. They hugged and cried together silently. Soon enough, Aoi was on top of Neroli and they began kissing again.

* * *

Aoi was inside of Neroli and Neroli was ready. "Are you ready, Neroli...?" Aoi panted out. "Y-yes..." Neroli panted out. Aoi began thrusting slowly and gentle. Neroli began panting even more.

"Aoi...you can keep going." Neroli said. Aoi nodded and with that, his pace picked up and he began thrusting even faster and harder. Neroli began to moan loud. "A-Aoi..." She moaned out. He kept thrusting. She held onto him tightly. "A-Aoi!" Neroli wailed out. "I-I'm gonna-!"

Aoi nodded. "M-Me too!" He said and they both came. Neroli moaning out while Aoi groaning. "I...I love you, Neroli." Aoi said. Neroli nodded. "I love you too..." She replied. And with that, they fell asleep.

What they didn't know was that Link was next door to their room to the right. Link was nose bleeding. "I have no idea what I heard. And I don't think I want to know what happened." Link said quietly. Joker looked at Link. Joker has arrived in Smash a month ago. He apparently became Link's roommate. "Let me guess, they-" Joker was cut off by Link's reply. "Yep." Link replied. "They did it."

Joker smirked. "I knew they were going to do it." He replied. "After all, those two inklings are in love with each other." Link nodded in agreement. Without Link noticing, Joker was staring at Link's blue eyes. Joker slowly walked up to Link. The moment he saw Link, his heart was stolen. He fell for the hylian when they first met. But who gives a damn now? They are alone now. Which gave Joker an advantage.

Link looked to see that Joker was in front of him. "Jok-" He was cut off as Joker kissed him in the lips. Right in the lips. Link was shocked when he felt the newcomer's lips on his. Link gently kissed back, which proved that he had also fell in love with him since they met. They fell on the bed. Let's just say, they had a good time together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day, but with an emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names I give to the Inklings.  
> Orange = Neroli  
> Blue = Aoi  
> Yellow = Amber  
> Green = Clover  
> Pink = Rose  
> Cyan = Gorman  
> Purple = Violet  
> Indigo = Kuro

Once Neroli and Aoi woke after 30 minutes of sleep. Aoi looked at the clock. It was 9:25. The moment ended at 8:45. "Wake up, Neroli." Aoi said. Neroli woke up. She smiled and kissed Aoi's cheek gently. Aoi chuckled.

Once they cleaned up and got dressed, they headed out. They arrived in the dining hall and sat together. Peach and Daisy looked at them. "Don't they look cute together?" Peach whispered to Daisy. "Yep. They look so cute together indeed." Daisy whispered back to Peach.

Neroli and Aoi looked at each other. Peach and Daisy were right. They did look cute together. Once dinner was served, they ate. Lucina and Dark Pit talked quietly as they ate their dinner. Mario and Luigi were missing. Aoi guessed that they had to fix a bathroom problem that was probably caused by Wario.

Mario and Luigi came in. "Sorry we are late, Master Hand!" Luigi said. "We had to clean the bathroom after a certain someone gave it a hard stink." Mario said and looked at Wario. Wario chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry..." Wario apologized. Mario gave him a slow nod to show that he forgives him.

Everyone went back to eating afterward. Neroli looked around. Gorman, the cyan Inkling, was nowhere to be seen. Violet, the purple Inkling, was also nowhere to be seen. "Hey, guys? Where is Violet and Gorman?" Neroli asked. Suddenly, Marth put down his spoon in silence.

Marth's face began to fill with sorrow. Neroli and Aoi noticed and they looked at each other. "Marth?" Aoi asked. "Is everything alright?"

Everybody turned to look at him. It seemed that Marth knew what happened to both of them. "About them..." Marth started. "Gorman...Gorman had a..." Marth trailed off.

"What about Gorman, Marth?" Richter asked. "He had a heart attack. He is in critical condition right now." Marth said. Everybody slowly gasped at this. "Yeah...And Violet is not taking it well." Marth explained even more. "After she found out about it, she went into her room and she is not coming out."

Everybody began to feel bad for Violet. "I'll go to her room to see what's up." Neroli said and left the dining hall to go to her room. She knocked on the room door.

No response.

She knocked on the door again. Violet answered it. Neroli looked at her and studied her. Her eyes were red from all the crying she did. She was still crying as Neroli saw tears going down her face.

"Violet, are you alright?" Neroli asked to her. She shook her head. "N-No..." She replied while crying still. "I know how you feel, Violet." Neroli said. "But you need to calm down."

Suddenly, something snapped within Violet. "What makes you say that, Neroli?!" Violet yelled. Neroli flinched and stood back a little. Violet continued. (Btw, I find the cyan Inkling and the purple Inkling as twin siblings so don't judge me. >~>)  
"Gorman is my brother! I don't want him to die! I'll be alone if he does die and I don't want that! If he dies, I will lose my mind entirely!"

Neroli flinched at this. She never heard this from Violet before. Violet began crying again. "Listen, Violet...Gorman is still alive. Sure, he may be in critical condition." Neroli explained. "But I know he will get better and I know he will always be with you forever."

Violet looked at Neroli. Neroli did mean it. She wiped her tears away. "Y-You really think so, Neroli?" Violet asked. "I know so." Neroli replied. Violet did a small smile. "Thanks..." Violet said.

"You want something to eat?" Neroli asked to Violet. "Yeah, sure." Violet replied and they head to the dining hall.

* * *

Neroli, Aoi, and Violet decided to visit Gorman in the hospital wing. Gorman laid on the hospital bed. He was wearing a white gown that was pretty similar to the one Aoi was wearing when Neroli, Mario, and Young Link found him.

From what Violet said while they were walking to the hospital wing, Gorman had to go under surgery. The doctor told her that they had to replace a faulty artery that was found in his heart. He managed to survive the heart attack surprisingly. However, it will take time for him to recover.

After visiting, the Inklings went back to their rooms. Violet going back to her room while Aoi and Neroli heading back to Aoi's room.

Aoi and Neroli fell asleep after they did **_it_**.

Link was quietly laughing as Joker was giving him kisses, showing Link his affection. However, Joker did stop when he did hear the inklings do it. Joker chuckled. "What's so funny?" Link asked. "Sorry for the laugh." Joker replied. "I was just surprised the inklings did it again." Link looked at him with a stern glare. "I can understand that, but no need to laugh about it." Joker's smile faded. "I'm sorry..." Link nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inkling couple receive the news that will change their lives

Aoi woke up to see Neroli not beside him. "Neroli? Neroli?" Aoi said only to hear vomiting from the bathroom. Aoi ran to the bathroom to see Neroli vomiting. "Neroli! Are you okay?!" Aoi asked to her panicking as he ran to his lover's aid.

"I...I don't know...I'm no-" Neroli was cut off when she vomited again. Aoi began panicking a little more. "Should I take you to Mario?" Aoi asked to Neroli. "I heard that he is a good doctor." Neroli nodded. "Please do!" She said and Aoi carried her to the hospital wing.

Once they arrived, Dr. Mario noticed the panic on Neroli and Aoi's faces. "Is something the matter, Aoi?" Mario asked. "Yes, Mario. Neroli has been vomiting and we want to know what's up." Aoi replied to him.

Dr. Mario nodded. "I'll wait outside." Aoi assured Neroli and she nodded. Aoi headed outside and sat in a chair.

* * *

Aoi fell asleep for a minute. When he woke up, Neroli was standing beside him. "Aoi, wake up." She said softly. "So how did it go?" He asked her. This made Neroli's face began to fill with concern. "What is it, Neroli?" Aoi asked her, his tone became to fill with worry. "I'm...I'm..." She started but trailed off.

"You're what, Neroli?" Aoi asked to her qs he wrapped her arms around her body. "I'm...I'm..." She started again and finally finished it. "...I'm pregnant."

Aoi's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?" Aoi asked to Neroli. She nodded. "I didn't want to say it because I thought you were gonna be mad at me." She explained. Aoi began to smile. "Why would I be mad at you?" He said. Neroli turned to look at him. "As a matter of fact, I'm happy about it. I would love to be the father of our child."

Neroli smiled and hugged him. Aoi smiled.

Outside the room, Ganondorf was there. "So that fool Aoi and his stupid lover Neroli is having a baby." He whispered. "I shall break them apart somehow." With that, he smirked and left.

* * *

Neroli and Aoi announced Neroli's pregnancy. The whole entire crowd of fighters erupted with cheers. Pit did a loud whistle. Mario congratulated the inkling couple. Neroli gently rubbed her stomach as she felt eager of the birth of the baby. 

Aoi also felt eager. He had many sights of how their child will look like. Aoi sighed dreamily as he was lost in his imagination of his and Neroli's child. He managed to snap out of it when he noticed Neroli and the others staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." Aoi said. "I'm just eager of how my and Neroli's child will look like." Joker smiled. "We're just gonna have to wait for 9 months for us to see what will the child look like." Joker said as he smiled. Aoi smiled also and nodded in agreement.

Everyone was willing to wait for 9 months for the inkling couple's baby to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble occurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape

Aoi and Neroli decided to have dinner in a restaurant in Delfino Plaza. Both of them couldn't wait to have dinner together alone. Of course, Neroli was going to have to eat her dinner carefully due to the pregnancy.

While they were walking in the mansion, the announcer went off. "May I see Aoi and Neroli. please?" The voice said. Both of them recognize that voice immediately. It was Master Hand. They walked to his office. "You wanted to see us, Master Hand?" Neroli asked to him. "Ah, yes. there you two are." He said. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Aoi asked to him. "As a matter of fact, yes." Master Hand said. 

He looked at Neroli. "I heard that you are pregnant." He said to her.  Neroli looked at her stomach. "Yeah, I am." She replied. "Is it bad?" Master Hand shook. "No, it's not bad." Master Hand said. "It's just that since you are pregnant, I think it's best if you don't fight in matches until you and Aoi's child is born."

Neroli and Aoi looked at each other. "So what you are saying is...Neroli can't fight in battles for 9 months?" Aoi confirmed. "Basically." Master Hand replied. "If she wants to, she can. But she has to know the risks of it."

Neroli nodded. "I understand." She said. Aoi nodded too. "I understand too." He said. Master Hand did a thumbs up. "Good." He said.

* * *

Aoi and Neroli walked out. "I'll go to my room to get ready for Delfino Plaza." Aoi said. Neroli nodded. "Me too. I'll go to my room."

Aoi walked to his room as Neroli walked to her room. He noticed that his door was unlocked. "That's strange." He said. He also noticed that something was very off.

Suddenly, he was attacked by somebody. "Ouch!" Aoi yelped. He looked at who attacked him. It was Dark Link, one of Ganondorf's servants. "Dark Link?!" Aoi yelled. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Simple. I'm following Ganondorf's orders." Dark Link said. "What are you going to do to me?" Aoi asked. "I'm just gonna teach you a lesson." Dark Link replied.

Aoi then noticed something. One of his hands was going to the shirt. "N-No...Stop! STOP!" Aoi screamed and Dark Link ripped his shirt. "NO! STOP, PLEASE!" Aoi kept on screaming. "I beg of you!"

Dark Link then slapped Aoi. "Shut the hell up!" Dark Link screamed. Aoi's eyes began to fill with tears.

* * *

No one heard the screams Aoi made. Neroli was ready. She was about to head to Aoi's room until she felt like as if someone was talking to her. "Don't go to his room." The voice said. It was Ganondorf.

"What do you want?" Neroli said. "Listen here, if you go out with him, I will kill the both of you." Ganondorf said. "I set you up with another boy. If you don't go with him, I will make sure to kill your unborn child." This made Neroli shiver. "Okay, okay...I'll go with him..."

With that, Neroli headed to the location of the boy. "Wise decision." Ganondorf said.

* * *

Aoi's clothes were ripped. Dark Link had already did some of the things. As this moment Aoi knew something. He was being raped by him.

Tears kept going down Aoi's cheeks as he felt Dark Link's length inside of him, thrusting. "Please...stop..." Aoi said, his pleas getting weaker and weaker. Dark Link went faster, causing Aoi to scream.

' _Why will nobody listen to me?!'_ Aoi said in his thoughts. ' _Do they even care about what Dark Link is doing to me?!'_

Tears kept going down Aoi's face. Suddenly, he gasped out loud as he felt Dark Link come inside him.

Aoi began to crawl for the door until Dark Link grabbed him. "You are not going anywhere." He said with a smirk. "No...No...No..." Aoi said. Dark Link then began again. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Aoi screamed.

* * *

Dark Link left after raping Aoi several times. 8 times to be precise. Aoi laid on the ground, most of his clothes ripped, tear stains down his face, and eyes that lacked emotion.

Aoi began crying softly. "Why...why did this had to happen...? To me...?" Aoi said quietly. "I hope Neroli is okay...I hope she can save me..." With that, he passed out.

_Meanwhile..._

Neroli saw the boy. The boy had black hair, red eyes, and was wearing black clothes. "Hello. I assume you are the girl Ganondorf was talking about." He said. Neroli shivered and held her stomach gently. "Y-yes..." Neroli said.

"Well, come on! I got plans for us!" The boy said.

Neroli knew that Aoi is not going to be happy about it. And the fact that she is forced into going out with a boy that she doesn't even know? Neroli knew that this is not going to end well for both her and Aoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning point...

Neroli sighed as she went out with this unknown boy Ganondorf set her with, threatening that he would kill her and Aoi along with their unborn child if she didn't go with the boy so she did.

Neroli, despite this, was having a little fun. Neroli felt a little tears but she wiped them off her eyes quickly.

* * *

Neroli was about to walk back to the Smash mansion until the boy pushed her against a wall. "What are you doing?" Neroli asked to him. Suddenly, this boy kissed her. Neroli's eyes widened at this.

She knew that if she didn't kiss him back, this boy would make a threat against her, so she had no choice but to kiss him back.

* * *

Aoi had already woke up and was walking around in a weak state. He was pretty glad everybody was in their rooms doing what they need to do. The clothes that was torn parts of his shirt and parts of shorts. He was also glad Dark Link didn't rip his boxers down or that would be truly terrifying.

He then looked up to see the horrific sight. He saw Neroli and the boy kiss. Aoi's heart sank. He felt every part of the world stop around him. "Did...did she lie to me that she loved me...?" Aoi said quietly.

Aoi just stood there and watched the scene. Tears began to roll down his face again. With a sad face, he screamed out of sorrow. It felt the scream was muted. Aoi was truly heartbroken. He hoped that his screams of pain that comes out of his mouth in silence would bring people to help him. But it felt like it was all for nothing.

He wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to leave the horrible life. He wants to run. He wants to hide. He wants peace. He wants his depression to go away. He wants to disappear for good. But most all of all...he wants to **die**.

He wants to-

Aoi then ran to his room, crying. As he entered in, he put on new clothes. "Damn it..." Aoi said. His anger then got stronger up to the point where he screamed. "SON OF A INKLING SHIT!" Aoi screamed. He grabbed the nearest breakable thing and threw it to the wall, causing the pieces to fly like small stars all over his bed.

This got Neroli's attention. By the time she opened her eyes, the boy was gone. Guess he heard it too. She then ran to Aoi's room. "Aoi!" She said. Aoi heard her voice. Suddenly, he growled. He never felt this type of anger before.

He left his room and slammed the door. He then turned to Neroli. "YOU!" He screamed. Neroli flinched. "What hap-" She said but was cut off. "WHAT WERE DOING WITH THAT BOY?!" Aoi yelled at her. Neroli flinched again.

"Aoi, please! Let me ex-" Neroli said but was cut off again. "YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Aoi yelled once more. "Ganondorf thre-" Neroli said but was cut off. "I'M PRETTY SURE GANONDORF HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Aoi screamed.

He knew he was gonna lose his voice, but he doesn't care at this point.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, NEROLI!" Aoi screamed. Neroli whimpered. "But...But..." She said but Aoi yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aoi yelled and ran off. Neroli just stared, her eyes began to fill with tears.

She then began to cry. Mario and Luigi came out. "What happened, Neroli?" Mario asked. "Did something happen? I heard yelling from Aoi." Luigi said. Neroli just responded with sobs and hugged both of them. They hugged her back.

Ganondorf was enjoying this sight. "I am loving the rage that blue fool used against her." Ganondorf said as he laughed. "Maybe he will go to...I know who."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness emerges...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend that you play World of Light before reading this chapter

Aoi kept running. "She betrayed me...SHE LITERALLY BETRAYED ME!" Aoi screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears kept going down Aoi's face. The anger that he was feeling was too uncontrollable that it felt like he could kill somebody and not give a single care at all. He then looked at one of the flower vases.

It was Peach's flower vase. It had a very exquisite design. Aoi's heart soften a little bit. He was about to place it back down.  Suddenly, his anger took him over and he grabbed the vase. With a yell, he then threw it on the ground, causing a loud breaking noise. "What was that?" A voice said. Aoi looked up. It was Peach's voice. Aoi then ran off.

Peach then screamed. "My vase!" She screamed. Aoi kept running, breaking valuable things like Daisy's tennis racket, King K. Rool's crown, and other valuable things.

Aoi was literally going through a mental breakdown. Suddenly, his anger took too far and destroyed the entire dining hall. He then ran out of the Smash mansion.

Everyone began to report destruction and broken valuables around the Smash mansion. Master Hand then looked around. "Who did this?!" Master Hand said in a very stern tone. Neroli then came to look at the destruction. Some other characters came to look.

"Oh dear Naga..." Roy quietly said in horror. "No one would have done this..." Marth said in horror. Everybody was in horror. They looked around to see who did it.

"This is weird. Everybody confirmed on one did it except..." Neroli said. Everyone then realized who did the entire destruction. "It wouldn't be Aoi who did this, right...?" Amber, the yellow Inkling said. "No...He wouldn't pull this off!" Violet said.

* * *

Gorman woke up slowly from his sleep. "H...Huh...?" He started but he trailed off. He saw a nearby window and saw the destruction. "What...happened...?" He quietly said.

* * *

Aoi had ran out of the Smash mansion. "There is no way I'm gonna be the father of our child." Aoi angrily said. He had picked some flowers but he ripped them.

Suddenly, he felt a cold presence. He then saw a path filled with darkness. He then followed the path.

* * *

Ganondorf smirked as he watched the sight. "I broke them up." He said. He laughed to himself. He then left to go to his castle. "Good job, Dark Link." He said to him and walked in his castle. Dark Link showed a face of regret.

* * *

Aoi kept following the path of darkness to see Dharkon. "Dharkon..." He quietly mumbled. Dharkon looks at him with his giant eye. (Note: I might make them speak through telepathy).

"I can sense how much you suffered, Aoi..." Dharkon said through telepathy. Aoi nodded. "Yes, I have..." Aoi quietly replied. 

Aoi then looked up. "There is something I want to do." He said. "I...I don't want to live anymore." He explained. "Every single time I live and when I get happiness, it's always ruined by darkness and my pain. I guess you can say...I want to offer my soul to you. Dharkon."

Dharkon then turned at him with a widened eye. But he slowly nodded. With one of his tentacles, it went straight into Aoi's heart.

Aoi let out a painful scream as Dharkon took his soul that he offered.

Darkness began to consume. Aoi opened his eyes, but instead of them being blue, they were an emotionless purple.


	10. Chapter 10 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness comes in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter

Neroli, Mario, and Luigi heard the painful scream Aoi let out. They ran to go see what it was. They hoped once they find him, they would try to talk things out.

* * *

Dharkon looked at Aoi's soul that he successfully had taken as Aoi offered it up to him. He then looked to see Aoi's soulless body hit the ground. Aoi had soulless eyes. Aoi laid on the ground. He basically died.

Aoi's body just laid on the ground, not moving a muscle. Dharkon then picked it up with one of his tentacles. He then left while holding Aoi's body. 

* * *

Neroli, Mario, and Luigi looked around for Aoi. "Aoi!" Neroli screamed but no other sound came out. They suddenly saw footprints. "Let's follow these footprints!" Luigi said. "Right!" Neroli and Mario said and they followed it. 

"It leads to here." Mario said. Neroli then looked at the sky. She noticed that the sky was changing. Mario and Luigi also looked up to see the sky went from blue to red violet. 

_What could this mean?_

 


End file.
